Spin The Bottle Redux
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Mid-2x03. Et si… on ne les avait pas interrompus ! Et si le baiser avait bien eu lieu ? Comment gérer la situation après ça !


Sommaire : Mid-2x03. Et si… on ne les avait pas interrompus ?! Et si le baiser avait bien eu lieu ? Comment gérer la situation après ça ?!

Pairing : Jude/Connor (Jonnor).

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Note : / ! \ spoiler pour le 2x03 et le jeu de 'Spin The Bottle'. / ! \

XXXXX

' _ **Spin The Bottle' Redux.**_

XXXX

 _ **Le jeu venait de déterminer que Connor embrasserait… Jude.**_

 _ **Les deux garçons se regardèrent rapidement. L'un surpris et l'autre presque paralysé.**_

 _ **-On n'est pas obligé de s'embrasser, pas vrai ?!**_

 _ **Chelsea mit fin à leurs enfantillages.**_

 _ **-Si, ce sont les règles !**_

 _ **Des regards furtifs furent échangés entre les deux adolescents avant que Connor ne prenne son courage à deux mains.**_

 _ **-Ok.**_

 _ **Curieusement ça accentua la panique chez Jude qui rejeta tout simplement l'idée.**_

 _ **-Non ! C'est débile, on devrait arrêter !**_

 _ **Maddie regarda la scène se dérouler avec attention jusqu'à ce que Connor dise quelque chose d'inattendu.**_

 _ **-Non c'est bon, on va le faire !**_

 _ **Le regard de Jude se voila et il eut l'air de comprendre l'importance de ce que venait de dire, venait d'offrir, Connor.**_

 _ **Dans un imperceptible hochement de tête, il ferma les yeux et s'avança vers son meilleur ami.**_

/

Le choc ressenti lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent fût une réelle surprise pour tous les deux.

La limite imposée du baiser était de 5 secondes mais ils en profitèrent un peu plus.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un léger raclement de gorge ne se fasse entendre, pas vraiment subtilement.

Connor venait officiellement d'embrasser toutes les personnes présentes dans la chambre et le baiser partagé, quoiqu'un peu forcé, avec Jude était de loin celui qui l'avait le plus chamboulé.

Les deux garçons s'écartèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre, évitant à présent de se regarder et s'exprimant en même temps.

-Désolé !

Alors que Chelsea allait prendre la parole, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Callie mettant fin au jeu et à leur petite soirée.

/

Dire que la nuit qu'ils avaient essayé de passer, chacun de leur côté, sans problème n'avait pas été d'un grand réconfort était un euphémisme.

Là où Connor se repassait inlassablement la scène, Jude, lui, ne pouvait arrêter le flot de questions qui venait à lui naturellement.

Ils n'avaient qu'un cours en commun le lendemain et ne firent rien pour forcer une quelconque rencontre.

Jusqu'à midi.

Lorsque Connor remarqua Jude au bout de l'allée centrale l'envie de faire demi-tour lui vrilla littéralement les tripes.

Il pouvait aisément comprendre que Jude ressentait la même chose aux pas peu assurés de ce dernier et à ses coups d'œil timides.

Il se décida à être le plus courageux des deux finalement en venant s'installer à la table que son meilleur ami avait choisie.

Un regard passa entre eux avant que Connor ne lui sourit et décida d'entamer une discussion plutôt légère sur leur cours à venir.

L'endroit étant bondé, ne se prêtant pas du tout à une discussion à cœur ouvert et personnelle.

/

Ce fût sans doute par un hasard douteux et innocent qu'ils se retrouvèrent après les cours au même endroit.

Aucune préméditation, seule l'envie de se rejoindre.

Le plus jeune des Fosters releva la tête, surpris.

-Co… Connor qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Il haussa imperceptiblement les épaules.

-J'en sais rien. J'voulais te voir…

Jude détourna rapidement les yeux, priant pour ne pas trop rougir avant de scanner l'endroit.

Ils étaient seuls, éloignés de la foule adolescente, dans un endroit plutôt isolé… Seuls pour la première fois depuis le baiser de la veille.

-Jude ?!

-Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?!

Connor roula les yeux, légèrement exaspéré.

-A ton avis ?!

Ce fût plus fort que lui, il sentit ses pommettes prendre quelques rougeurs.

-Connor…

La réaction fuyante et presque coupable de Jude le fit douter une seconde.

-Est-ce que… ça va ? Tu m'en veux pas ?!

-Non ! Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?! C'est… C'était… bien…

Connor sourit, soulagé.

-J'ai bien aimé aussi tu sais…

Il sentit son cœur battre encore un peu plus fort pour le garçon en face de lui. Jude qui se montrait si hésitant et qui pourtant cherchait son regard maintenant, comme pour avoir confirmation.

Ce qu'il fit sans tarder d'un hochement de tête.

-Peut-être un petit peu trop *bien* aimé…

Jude lui offrit alors un magnifique sourire le poussant à prendre une initiative sans doute un peu folle.

Il balaya l'endroit des yeux, vérifiant qu'ils étaient toujours seuls avant de poser _**sa**_ question.

-Est-ce que tu veux… recommencer ?!

Les yeux de Jude s'écarquillèrent de peur, de trouble aussi, avant de secouer vivement la tête, faisant ainsi reculer Connor.

Le jeune homme était blessé et quelque peu perdu aussi.

Il tourna rapidement les talons, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre quand des doigts encerclant son poignet le firent s'arrêter.

-Attends !

Il refusa de lever les yeux.

-Quoi ?!

Jude tira alors sur son bras avec plus d'insistance, l'obligeant à le regarder.

-Je suis désolé.

Sans attendre de réponse ou autre réaction, Jude plaqua sa bouche sur le sienne.

Le baiser était une réplique presque identique de celui de la veille, à ceci près que les deux garçons décidèrent de faire durer la caresse plus longtemps.

Jude se recula enfin après quelques secondes, et voulu s'expliquer devant le regard confus de son ami.

-C'était à mon tour de t'embrasser.

Explication qu'il trouva des plus adorables et Jude ne faisait que rougir de plus en plus.

-Je suis heureux que tu l'ais fait… Dans un endroit plus tranquille.

Ils partagèrent alors un sourire et un regard chaud qui contenait plus d'émotions qu'ils ne sauraient le dire.

Ils venaient de partager un moment, peut-être bien même *Le* moment avec ce baiser.

Chaste caresse qui enfermait une promesse.

Promesse de se retrouver.

Promesse d'approfondir.

Promesse d'autres fois.

Promesse de *La* première fois.

Promesse d'aimer, et d'être aimé en retour.

Rien n'avait été dit, ni même clarifié mais avec ce baiser un serment venait d'être, enfin, scellé.

XXXXX


End file.
